Zeta Squadron
Category:ArticlesCategory:Organizations | image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | type = | status = | leaders = Mod Terrik | members = Davin Felth; Mod Terrik | allies = Darth Vader | enemies = Han Solo; Chewbacca; Jawas | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope }} Zeta Squadron is a fictional military unit featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Their existence is part of the canon Star Wars continuity, though all other information surrounding this group, including their name, is part of the original "Expanded Universe". They first appeared in the original 1977 film Star Wars, later identified by its full title, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. They were first identified by name in the short story "When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale" from the novel Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina in August, 1995. Overview Zeta Squadron was a military squadron of Imperial Stormtroopers in service to the First Galactic Empire and were active during the Galactic Civil War. They were one of three squadrons that comprised the Desert Sands Unit. Zeta Squadron was a specialty group trained to function in hot, arid terrains. They were often referred to as Sandtroopers. History Zeta Squadron was assigned to journey to the planet Tatooine in the Outer Rim in search of two rogue droids that were believed to be carrying stolen plans to the Death Star. Upon setting down on the planet, the Sandtroopers used Dewbacks to comb the desert. One of their number, Davin Felth, found a broken piece of equipment and identified it to squadron leader Mod Terrik, exclaiming "Look sir, droid". Zeta Squadron managed to track the droids to a group of Jawas who had discovered them and subsequently sold them to moisture farmer Owen Lars. Under Terrik's orders, Zeta Squadron slaughtered the Jawas, but made it appear as if they had been killed by Sandpeople. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Zeta Squadron came upon the moisture farm, and an airstrike was called that obliterated the farm, killing Owen Lars and his wife, Beru. Afterward, they continued to track the droids until they reached Mos Eisley. They found them at Chalmun's Cantina, where their new owner, Luke Skywalker, had just booked passage to the Alderaan System with pilot Han Solo. Pursuing them to Docking Bay 94, Zeta Squadron engaged in a firefight with Solo and his co-pilot Chewbacca. In the midst of battle, Davin Felth, who had already grown disgusted with his unit's actions, decided to take something of a stand. He shot his own squadron leader from behind, but later told the rest of the unit, that Terrik was just a casualty of the firefight and that they should leave him. When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale Members * Davin Felt * Mod Terrik Appearances * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars 1 * Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale See also External Links * References